


Вертикально вверх

by Daisjo



Series: Другим путем [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, Past Character Death, major character death in the past, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Если вы думаете, что принцип "вижу цель - не вижу препятствий" актуален только для звездных разрушителей, шагоходов и Скайуокеров, - у вас просто неполная информация.Предупреждения: ООС, непросветление Улика Кел-Дромы перед смертью, издевательство над традиционным кораблестроением. Эпиграф принадлежит Алькору. Фик является парным к фику "Команда на взлет". Цикл "Другим путем" объединяет концепция и схожий сюжет, а не последовательность событий.Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Series: Другим путем [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981540
Kudos: 16





	Вертикально вверх

**Author's Note:**

> Цель вижу, в себя верю...

_Раз без крыльев пришлось родиться — так взлетай вертикально вверх!  
(с) Алькор, «Летучий кораблик»_

  
  
Смерть, определенно, восхитительное явление. Разумеется, сам процесс умирания Улику не слишком понравился: кому приятно, когда в тебе делают дырку бластерным зарядом? Но вот результат… Сила. То неописуемое чувство, когда вся Вселенная течет через тебя, когда звездный свет пронизывает тебя насквозь, а пульсация чьей-то радости в соседней системе эхом отдается под ребрами. Ради такого Улик был готов на пару лет непрерывного расстрела самыми криворукими вояками галактики.  
Сила требовательно плеснула вокруг, прокатилась по окрестностям, обшаривая планету. Ожидаемо не нашлось никого живого: Рен-Вар, хатт его поперек экватора! Зато непосредственно вокруг Улика обнаружилась непонятная, но смутно знакомая аномалия, странно схожая в Силе с ним самим. Откуда-то из глубин сознания всплыла неприятная догадка.  
«Да нет. Такого просто не может быть. Я же помер на руках этой на голову ушибленной джедайки. Я же нес ерунду про Свет и покой до последнего момента. Они не могли запихнуть меня в гробницу просто на всякий случай!»  
Улик свернул потоки Силы и настороженно открыл глаза. Несколько мгновений вокруг оставалось темно: сознание привыкало обрабатывать информацию от непротоплазменных органов зрения. Потом среди пустоты медленно проявились каменные стены.  
\- Да вашу ж мать Владыкой Рагносом посреди Зала Совета! – вырвалось у него.  
Они всё-таки построили гробницу. Прямо на Рен-Варе. На этом хаттовом Рен-Варе, где он просидел последние десятилетия.  
Улик метнулся наружу, не замечая, что проходит насквозь каменную кладку. Застыл в широком проеме, распахивающемся навстречу ледяному ветру. Ощупал Силой, а затем и пальцами, воздух перед собой. Под ладонью прогибалась тонкая невидимая пленка. Щит гробницы.  
«Они не могли запечатать меня полностью. С призраками умеют работать только ситхи, у джедаев просто нет нужных знаний. Я смогу вырваться!»  
Улик ударил. Сила послушно откликнулась, свилась в тонкий жгут, способный пробить корабельную броню. Пленка под пальцами даже не вздрогнула. Мощь, собранная Лордом, просто впиталась, размазавшись по дверному проему.  
«Работает, - неохотно признал Улик. – Похоже, заставили кого-то из ситхов поучаствовать. Есть в нашей Империи личности, которые охотно помогут джедаям, лишь бы Лорды не вернулись…»  
Рвать защиту сырой Силой бесполезно, это Улик помнил. Ему самому до гробниц никогда дела не было, но Экзар в свое время интересовался способами нейтрализации призраков. А если рядом с тобой чем-то интересуется Экзар, волей-неволей начнешь в этом разбираться. Гробница при построении завязывается на призрака. Ее энергетический фон идентичен Силе владельца. Лорд в своем посмертном жилище становится куда могущественнее, чем был при жизни, потому что может использовать всю Силу гробницы, как свою собственную. Но при этом пытаться прорвать защиту, держащую призрака внутри, бесполезно. Любое количество Силы, направленной на эту хаттову пленку, просто впитается в нее и вернется в общий энергетический запас гробницы.  
Впрочем, способы вырваться или хотя бы расширить свою зону интересов были. Лорд Надд, с которым Улик имел несчастье познакомиться в джедайской юности, мог навещать Ондерон и Явин, хотя похоронен был на Дксуне. А Лорд Рагнос, которого они с Экзаром поминали незлым теплым словом каждый раз, когда начинали учебный поединок, на узы гробницы вообще плевал с высоты здания Сената. Значит, и он сможет. Тем более что его, возможно, все же хоронили джедаи. А джедаи не разбираются в ритуалистике, не знают значения ситхских глифов, запирающих призрака. Они обязаны были допустить ошибку.  
\- Я выберусь, - недобро улыбнулся Улик. – Обязательно.  
  
Через несколько дней-месяцев-лет – считать время, будучи мертвым и не нуждаясь во сне, оказалось неожиданно трудно – он уже не был в этом уверен. Несомненно, лазейки и слабые места в узах гробницы существовали. Но для того, чтобы их обнаружить, нужно было быть опытным ритуалистом. А Улик хорошо разбирался только в том, как вести войну. Худо-бедно – как управлять государством: пришлось научиться. Что же до ситхских ритуалов… ну, он просто не затыкал уши, когда Экзар начинал воодушевленно нести что-нибудь высоконаучное.  
«Хаттова специализация, - Улик стоял в проеме, положив ладонь на невидимую преграду. В отличие от стен и пола, через которые он проходил насквозь, та отчетливо ощущалась под пальцами. Наверное, потому что существовала в одном с ним агрегатном состоянии. – Экзар, сволочный ты учитель, ну почему ты оказался таким разумным и понял, что каждый силен в своей области? Почему позволил сосредоточиться на боевых аспектах Силы, а не начал вбивать в меня свои ритуалы просто потому, что раз ты умеешь, то и я тоже должен?»  
Улик махнул рукой. Он прекрасно понимал, что винить кого-то в сложившейся ситуации бесполезно. Ни один одаренный не может стать мастером во всех аспектах Силы. Просто времени не хватит на совершенствование. Так что шансы выбраться сейчас приближались к нулю.  
Нет, Улик знал, что правильно похороненный призрак получает множество преимуществ над свободным. Он может на пару сотен лет заснуть у себя в саркофаге, и однообразный бег времени не сведет с ума слишком деятельного Лорда. В своей гробнице призрак почти всесилен: постаравшись, он может даже изменить ее архитектуру, запереть стенами незваного гостя. В гробницы с почтением заходят юные одаренные, жаждущие припасть к темным знаниям…  
Но Улика похоронили на Рен-Варе, где нет постоянного населения и не останавливаются контрабандисты. Где его гробница, не знает никто, кроме джедаев. А уж эти-то точно не полезут общаться. Раз упокоили по всем правилам, значит, уверены: не в Свет ушел отсеченный от Силы Лорд, ой, не в Свет. Так что посетителей в ближайшие пару тысячелетий можно не ждать. Но с этим Улик бы смирился. В конце концов, всегда можно заняться самосовершенствованием. Те же ритуалы подучить или алхимию. Ну и что, что он ей никогда не интересовался? Пройдет пара веков – не то что алхимия, школьный курс геометрии увлекательным покажется. Но гробница стояла на Рен-Варе. На хаттовом Рен-Варе, где за стенами бывает две погоды: снег идет и снег лежит. На в тектонический разлом трахнутом Рен-Варе, который Улик за прошедшее время успел возненавидеть так, как умеют только ситхи.  
\- Всё равно вырвусь, - пообещал Улик серому, сыплющему снегом небу. – Я дохлый, а значит, бессмертный. Могу не бояться помереть раньше, чем выберусь отсюда.  
Был бы здесь Экзар – обязательно нашел бы лазейку. Опытный ритуалист, не чета Улику, да и на Темную Сторону шагнул осознанно, а не под пытками и алхимическими коктейлями Кратов. Это многого стоит.  
«Экзар на Явине-IV, - Улик провел пальцами по пленке. – Я не чувствовал его, когда был там, но уверен: он тоже стал призраком. Экзар слишком любит жизнь, чтобы раствориться в Силе от какой-то Стены Света».  
Улик слышал еще лет десять назад, что джедаи объявили четвертый спутник Явина запретным. Значит, мастер действительно привязан к планете и хатта с два заглянет поболтать. Да и откуда он узнает, где похоронен Улик? Это о смерти Лорда Куна раструбили на полгалактики, а отрезанный от Силы изгнанник никому не был нужен.  
«Экзар не знает, где умер я, - эта мысль отчего-то показалась Улику важной. – И потому не может навестить. Зато я почти наверняка знаю, где сейчас болтается полупрозрачной тряпочкой он. Значит, проявить инициативу и заглянуть в гости стоит мне. Но я привязан к планете…»  
Улик с силой провел ладонью по лбу, по прижизненной еще привычке ощупывая оставленный Лордом Рагносом знак. Догадка билась под черепом, не даваясь в руки.  
«Нет. Именно к планете наверняка привязан Экзар. Я бродил по его храму – там нет саркофага, только кенотаф Лорда Надда. Значит, за все эти годы джедаи не спускались на планету и не похоронили его так, как меня. Экзар привязан к планете. Я привязан к гробнице…»  
Наконец-то найденный ответ заставил его опуститься на каменные плиты и расхохотаться. Чтобы вырваться с Рен-Вара и, скажем, нанести дружеский визит учителю, требовалось всего лишь утащить с собой гробницу.  
\- Действительно, всего лишь, - Улик потряс головой, прогоняя остатки нервного веселья. – А ведь идея-то перспективная, весьма… Да, Шторм Силы гробницу никуда не переместит, но есть и другие способы!  
Опыта в угоне крупных зданий с поверхности планеты у Улика не было. Собственно, единственным по-настоящему большим сооружением, с которым ему довелось иметь дело, так и остался «Темный Собиратель». Древний ситхский корабль, похожий на сплюснутый гриб с торчащими по бокам дистрофичными ложноножками. Нет, Улик видел корабли и более странной формы, но, помнится, при первом взгляде на чертежи «Собирателя» сказал только одно: «Экзар, ты уверен, что это летает?». «Ничего, - фыркнул тогда Экзар, - с хорошим двигателем полетит даже забор. Тем более, в космосе отсутствует проблема аэродинамики».  
\- Хорошего двигателя у меня нет, - проговорил вслух Улик. – У меня, собственно, никакого двигателя нет. Но в орденской юности я покопался в достаточном количестве механизмов, чтобы воспроизвести хотя бы простейший досветовой.  
Идея нравилась ему всё больше. На Рен-Варе нет ни одного станка? Пусть. Он неплохо владеет силовой ковкой, которую Экзар называл алхимией неживого. Он сможет просто на Силе и умении переплавить породу в металл, а металл – в деталь. Под гробницей есть неплохое месторождение ломмита, он обнаружил это, когда выяснял, как далеко может опуститься вглубь земной коры. Не хватает знаний в кораблестроении? Плевать. Да, он не сможет создать полноценный корабль со сложными системами жизнеобеспечения, но этого и не требуется. Призраку не нужны воздух и гравитация, он и в межзвездной пустоте спокойно повисит. Нет топлива? Ядерная реакция – наше всё. Силовая ковка основывается на манипуляции атомами, значит, и более мелкие частицы можно задействовать.  
\- В конце концов, - усмехнулся Улик, - у меня хаттова прорва лет впереди. Чего не знаю сейчас, изобрету через пару веков.  
  
\- Если оно получится, я смогу защитить диссертацию на Коррибане, - за прошедшие дни-годы-века Улик привык говорить вслух. – Штук пять, не меньше. А если нет, то от моей гробницы останется горстка атомов. Что тоже неплохо.  
Чем дольше призрак обитает на одном месте, тем могущественнее он становится. Улик провел на Рен-Варе не меньше тысячи лет – точнее посчитать не вышло – но никто не сказал бы, что он сидел без дела. Пара кратеров по соседству с гробницей и полностью разрушенная ее восточная часть красноречиво это доказывали. Да и гигантские катакомбы под ней… Улик едва не обрушил под землю всё здание, доставая из недр планеты сырье для своих экспериментов в силовой ковке. Хорошо еще, что гробницу строили по классическим коррибанским канонам, предполагающим обширные, раз в десять больше самого склепа, подземелья. Такая схема дала Улику немалый запас материалов. Мысль о том, что на повторный запуск их все равно не хватит, он старался отогнать подальше.  
\- Ну, начнем, - Улик по старой, прижизненной еще привычке прикрыл глаза и коснулся Силой сооружения, стоящего в одном из залов. Ни один инженер галактики не признал бы в нем двигатель. Да что там, даже механик-самоучка из тех, кто собирает работающий спидер из сломанного влаговыпаривателя и двух репульсорных платформ, вряд ли предположил бы, что вот это может сдвинуть с места корабль. Но что поделать, если Улик так и не смог воссоздать традиционный двигатель, достаточно мощный, чтобы преодолеть гравитационное поле Рен-Вара? Пришлось вспоминать уроки истории цивилизаций и мастерить то, что на заре времен придумали рвущиеся в небо люди.  
Импульсный термоядерный двигатель. Множество последовательных микровзрывов между землей и кормовой частью корабля. При такой схеме запуска экология планеты летела к хаттам под хвост, а риск подорваться на собственном двигателе возрастал до неприличного размера. Но на благополучие Рен-Вара Улику было плевать. Что же до второго недостатка… Платформу, на которой стояла гробница, он давно отделил от основной породы и довел едва ли не до мономолекулярного состояния. Не одно десятилетие потратил: нельзя же допустить, чтобы его корабль развалился на куски прямо на старте!  
Пол задрожал, воздух наполнился гулом и грохотом. Улик невольно поблагодарил Силу, что над призраком колебания почвы не властны: иначе не удержался бы на ногах. Вибрация нарастала, обострившиеся за время посмертного существования чувства уловили еле слышный писк ионизирующего излучения.  
«Ничего, Экзар такому фонящему гостю только обрадуется, - уверил себя Улик. – Он же всегда увлекался изменениями живого. А радиация – хороший мутаген».  
Грохот под несущей платформой мешал думать, но Улик и без того чувствовал: получается. Поверхность планеты, так отчетливо и привычно ощущаемая в Силе, постепенно отдаляется, уходит вниз. Еще чуть-чуть – и он окажется на орбите.  
«Только не подведи, железяка ты самосборная. Ты же на моей Силе сделана, ты должна быть такой же упрямой, как я!»  
Последний легкий толчок рванул гробницу куда-то вбок – и Улик увидел, как без каких-либо действий с его стороны поднимается вверх каменный обломок у стены. Невесомость. Он все-таки набрал нужную скорость.  
«Теперь маневровые».  
С этим типом двигателей Улик в свое время общался достаточно долго, чтобы не изобретать давно придуманное. Ну и что, что ресурса не хватит на сколь угодно долгое путешествие? Запас материалов для обновления деталей лежит в западной части гробницы. Низкий КПД? По дороге можно модернизировать, призрак легко способен залезть внутрь двигателя прямо во время его работы и посмотреть, что там не так. Вредное влияние на экологию? Право, какие мелочи.  
Рев механизмов изменил тон, и стылая, недобрая громада Рен-Вара осталась сбоку. Корабль-гробница поворачивал, с трудом срываясь с орбиты и выходя в открытый космос. Стены его, не одно десятилетие усердно укрепляемые силовой ковкой, мелко вибрировали, но держали нагрузку.  
«Получилось!» - Улик расхохотался, полыхнув Силой на несколько секторов сразу. Бешеная радость рвалась наружу, словно подталкивая корабль дополнительным реактивным потоком.  
\- Не ждали, твари?! – с веселой яростью крикнул он пустоте. – А я иду!  
Привычное эхо не прокатилось по лишенному воздуха залу, завязло в вакууме. Улик открыл все еще зажмуренные от напряжения глаза, повел головой, словно в первый раз оглядывая каменные стены.  
\- Нет, так неправильно, - блаженно улыбнулся он. – На любом корабле должен быть мостик. Капитанский. Хочу, чтобы был мостик.  
Одна из стен гробницы вздрогнула и осыпалась пылью и мелкими осколками, открывая взгляду огромные, сияющие радужными искрами звезды. Улик стоял почти на самой вершине здания, и сквозь него бил солнечный ветер.  
\- Жди меня, Экзар, - ухмыльнулся Улик. – Жди, я тебе и после смерти покоя не дам… Сила, сколько во мне, оказывается пафоса!  
Отсмеявшись, он оглядел черное, звенящее неслышными уху струнами небо.  
«Прошло много времени, но не с точки зрения астрономии. Звезды все еще почти на тех же местах, где и были при моей жизни. Значит, Явин примерно там».  
За последний этап своего старта Улик волновался чуть сильнее, чем за предыдущие. Работу импульсного двигателя и стандартных маневровиков он мог проверить еще на Рен-Варе, соорудив пару моделей. Собственно, после одного из таких тестов восточная часть гробницы и представляла собой плачевное зрелище. Но запустить гипердвигатель на планете невозможно. Да и за точность сборки Улик бы не поручился.  
«Последний рывок, - он еще раз шевельнул Силой, активировав механизм. – Давай!»  
Прошла секунда, другая. Звезды все еще стояли на своих местах и совершенно не собирались размазываться в полосы.  
\- Хатт, этого следовало ожидать, - Улик пожал плечами. – Ладно, пойдем на досветовой. Глядишь, за пару веков разберусь, в чем я ошибся. А встречу какого-нибудь контрабандиста с приличным гипердвигателем – можно на абордаж взять…  
Чернота космоса и Тьма ситхской гробницы касались друг друга, неспешно сплетаясь в неплотную еще вязь. Улик стоял на границе между ними и улыбался.  
  
За прошедшие в полете века-тысячелетия Улик впервые нащупал границы собственных возможностей как призрака. Например, никак не получалось заставить гипердвигатель работать дольше четырнадцати минут. Потом механизм давал сбой, система аварийного прерывания прыжка – спроектированная едва ли не тщательнее всего на борту – выплевывала гробницу обратно в обычное пространство, и Улику приходилось в очередной раз прикидывать, что он сделал не так. Ладно хоть эти короткие прыжки вели примерно в нужном направлении. Примерно – потому что создать нормальную вычислительную аппаратуру тоже не вышло, и единственным астрогационным прибором в гробнице была Сила ее обитателя. А Улик понятия не имел, как ощущается Явин-IV после того, как там не один десяток веков сидит его учитель. Он просто летел куда-то в район Гордианского предела, ориентируясь по локальному повышению уровня Тьмы в пространстве.  
Поблуждать пришлось немало. Сначала Улик, нащупав-таки нужный вектор, не смог выйти из гиперпрыжка раньше своих хаттовых четырнадцати минут – и, конечно, промахнулся мимо системы. Затем уже на досветовой скорости долго и мучительно петлял между спутниками газового гиганта. Хатт, их, кажется, было не меньше сотни! Нет, Улик помнил, что вокруг Явина вращается только двадцать шесть планетоидов. Но долгий полет в межзвездной пустоте заставил его слегка подзабыть, как это – летать, когда вокруг не только вакуум. Да и пилотировать здоровенную гробницу с отвратительными маневровыми характеристиками в такой богатой космическими объектами системе – удовольствие ниже среднего.  
Но оно того стоило. Погрузившись в медитацию и осторожно ведя свой неповоротливый корабль мимо газового гиганта, Улик уже чувствовал: он не ошибся. Сила мастера ощущалась издалека, окутывала четвертую луну Явина душным тяжелым покрывалом, похожим на горячий воздух тропиков. А значит, он летел не зря.  
\- Главное – не навернуться в джунгли вниз макушкой, - отстраненно усмехнулся Улик. – А то мастер меня засмеет и прав будет.  
Он прикрыл глаза, сложив пальцы в знаки концентрации. Для посадки требовался особенно точный контроль над телекинезом: вряд ли учитель обрадуется, если ему сожгут половину ближайших лесов выхлопом от двигателей. Поэтому спускаться придется в основном за счет притяжения планетоида, тормозя Силой. А левитировать даже самого себя, не говоря уже о тяжеленной гробнице, – непростая задача.  
Телекинез и неловкие рывки маневровых двигателей развернули его обиталище основанием вниз. Гробницу затрясло, Улик почти чувствовал, как рожденное трением о воздух пламя облизывает стены. Где-то под ним стремительно приближалась бурлящая и кипящая жизнью аура Явина. Из-за горизонта выплывал эпицентр Тьмы: храм Экзара. Ниже. Еще ниже. Сбросить скорость падения.  
В последний момент Улик все же потерял контроль, и гробница рухнула в джунгли с высоты нескольких десятков метров. Тряхнуло, хрустнули ломающиеся деревья. Само здание выдержало: многолетняя обработка силовой ковкой позволяет достичь многого. Улик мотнул головой, выныривая из медитации, и открыл глаза.  
Гробница стояла, слегка покосившись, среди поваленных кругом деревьев. Хлещущий по листьям и камням ливень вбивал в землю многочисленные языки пламени: короткий полет под облаками не успел достаточно охладить раскаленные стремительным спуском стены, и теперь огонь силился перекинуться на лес.  
«Удачно, что тут дождь, - мелькнуло в голове у Улика. – На пожар Экзар мог бы и обидеться… Но, хатт, я все-таки это сделал!»  
Он победно вскинул голову и щедро плеснул Силой по окрестностям. Я здесь! Я существую!  
\- А теперь будем ждать хозяев, - блаженно улыбнулся он. – Экзар любопытен, он быстро прибежит выяснять, что за подозрительно знакомая дрянь рухнула в его владения.  
Долго скучать Улику не пришлось. Всего каких-то… несколько коротких единиц времени – и в кругу сломанных деревьев проявилась до боли знакомая фигура. Экзар почти не изменился за эти тысячелетия. Ну и что, что полупрозрачный и Сила почернела окончательно? Остались прежними яростные и веселые глаза, не стал иным силуэт. Даже памятный шрам-рисунок на лбу не выцвел после смерти.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, мастер! – широко улыбнулся Улик. – А я тут мимо пролетал…  
\- Криешш тар длай, - медленно произнес Экзар по-древнеситхски. – В смысле, ну ни хрена ж себе. Улик, но как?! Гробницу же невозможно перенести Штормом Силы!  
\- Техника, Экзар, техника, - хмыкнул Улик. – Это ты тут хаттов ритуалист, а я так, военный-недоучка. Зато в космических кораблях немного разбираюсь.  
По крайней мере, теперь. Но этого он уточнять не стал.  
\- Ну ни хрена ж себе, - повторил Экзар. Шевельнул Силой, ощупывая гробницу тонкими жгутами неизвестных Улику техник. – Ты гений, ты в курсе?  
\- Конечно, - небрежно пожал плечами Улик. – Теперь у меня единственная в мире гробница, способная на межзвездные перелеты. Правда, сейчас ей требуется техобслуживание, но ты ведь не откажешь другу и ученику?  
Экзар улыбнулся, подошел вплотную к невидимой пленке, закрывающей дверной проем, и, на мгновение подернувшись рябью, шагнул внутрь.  
\- Я рад, что ты не исчез насовсем, - серьезно сказал он и коротким резким движением притиснул Улика к себе. Того словно обдало потоком жесткого излучения: Экзар был настоящим. Плотным. То есть у них получалось дотрагиваться друг до друга и не проваливаться насквозь. За последние века Улик прикасался только к щиту гробницы и, как выяснилось, совсем забыл, какими бывают тактильные ощущения.  
«Может, при жизни оно чувствовалось и не так, - Улик сжал в кулаке ткань плаща Экзара. – Но я-то этого уже не помню. И, похоже, смогу теперь при желании пообщаться с мастером чуть более тесно, чем надеялся. Скажем, набить морду…»  
\- А уж я-то как этому рад, - после недолгой паузы ответил он. – Быть всегда лучше, чем не быть.  
Экзар усмехнулся и отстранился, расправив смятый прозрачный плащ.  
\- Знаешь, это забавно. Тратишь века и тысячелетия, чтобы совершить эпохальное открытие и освободиться – а какой-то недобитый вояка посмотрит на ситуацию под другим углом и сделает невозможное.  
\- Обижаешь, я добитый, - фыркнул Улик. – Тебя, кстати, похоронили как подобает?  
\- Нет, к планете прилепили, - поморщился Экзар. – Каким-то абсолютно неестественным способом, ни один ритуал не помогает. Здесь просто нет схемы, которую можно сломать или обойти! Я всё сильнее склоняюсь к мысли, что освободиться выйдет, только если распылить на атомы сам планетоид. Так что изобретай своему крейсеру турболазеры поосновательнее.  
\- Не вопрос, - Улик любовно оглядел оплавленные стены гробницы. – Вдвоем, глядишь, справимся побыстрее. Через пару тысячелетий разнесем твой Явин к хаттам и полетим путешествовать. Запишу тебя старпомом в экипаж…  
\- Стоп, - недобро улыбнулся Экзар. – Каким еще старпомом? Ты не забыл, что я немного твой учитель и Лорд?  
\- А я капитан, - весело пожал плечами Улик. – На борту – первый после космоса. Так что не светит тебе, мастер, покомандовать.  
\- Посмотрим еще, что тут первый, - ухмылка Экзара стала шире, в ладонях его материализовалась призрачная проекция двухлезвийного меча. Улик радостно оскалился и отскочил на пару шагов, призывая собственный клинок. Сила, как же ему этого не хватало!  
Они успели только обменяться парой ударов. Затем Экзар отпрыгнул в сторону, странно нахмурился и мотнул головой:  
\- Так, Улик, давай попозже, ладно?  
\- Ты думаешь?.. – тут Улик и сам вспомнил про один зловредный красномордый фактор, способный помешать веселью.  
\- Да нет, просто у меня гости, - и Экзар указал на яркую, уверенно снижающуюся точку в небе.  
Всё-таки Улик не ошибся в своем учителе: тот действительно был гениальным ритуалистом. Какие-то четыре часа – Экзар, как выяснилось, умел измерять время куда лучше Улика – и в цепочках ситхских глифов отыскалась неприметная лазейка, позволяющая призраку не то чтобы обрести полную свободу, но хотя бы как следует прогуляться по окрестностям. И Улик с наслаждением переступил порог своей любимой, единственной, но всё-таки доставшей его до печенок гробницы.  
В мире все еще царил ливень. Упругие струи уже прибили последние очаги так и не начавшегося пожара и теперь заливали неглубокую воронку, выбитую в земле упавшим зданием. Потоки воды проходили сквозь Улика, отдаваясь внутри странной, немного похожей на пение космических излучений дрожью. Да, это были не безжизненные пустоши Рен-Вара – здесь даже дождь отзывался в Силе, едва заметно теребя ее потоки.  
\- Ты что, всю планету пропитал своей алхимией? – крикнул Улик на бегу.  
\- А ты чего ожидал? – спина учителя мелькала где-то впереди. Сам Экзар умел мгновенно перемещаться почти по всей планете: это был его дом, его место. Но Улик так не мог, и сейчас они спешили к месту посадки чужого корабля пешком, как делали бы и при жизни. – Круговорот веществ в природе! Мои любимые твари отдают в почву и ручьи достаточно алхимических соединений, чтобы их следы обнаруживались и в дождях.  
\- Ты потравишь всех контрабандистов или кто там к тебе прилетел, - какая-то крупная зверюга с шипами на спине резким прыжком убралась с дороги Лордов.  
\- Для большинства рас такая концентрация безопасна, я проверял, - отмахнулся Экзар. – А если прилетели те, о ком я думаю… ага!  
Бесконечная стена джунглей наконец оборвалась, и они вылетели на крупную поляну с массивным каменным сооружением в центре. Лес словно бы не рисковал подходить слишком близко к зданию, деревья жались друг к другу, отодвигаясь от строения. Зато на прогалине были люди. Одни из них поднимали бластеры куда-то в направлении леса, другие в компании нескольких дроидов нацелились плазменными резаками на провал в стене.  
\- Они что, собрались осквернять твой храм? – с веселым изумлением спросил Улик. – Это я удачно прилетел…  
\- Не смей! – резко бросил ему Экзар. – Тронешь их хоть краем Силы – пожалеешь!  
\- Ты их прикармливаешь? – Улик понимающе кивнул. Экзар – ученый, он умеет думать на перспективу.  
\- Лучше, - Экзар улыбнулся с искренним восторгом. – Эти типы – мятежники против какого-то там режима, борцы за свободу, демократию и прочие абстракции. И они собираются строить здесь секретную базу!  
\- Здесь?!  
Экзар торжественно кивнул.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты подтолкнул их к этому решению парой ментальных воздействий, - попросил Улик.  
\- Они сами, - хмыкнул Экзар. – Я всего лишь резко снизил агрессивность фауны поблизости, когда услышал их разговоры. Сам понимаешь, разве я могу отказать в приюте борцам против режима и за свободу?  
\- Да ни за что, - фыркнул Улик. – Они будут твоими лабораторными крысками, да?  
\- Скорее, ручными хомячками, - Экзар покровительственно оглядел суету у храма. – Соскучился я по живому общению, знаешь ли… Да и последние галактические новости узнать интересно.  
\- А пару опытов провести – это так, мелочи жизни, - понимающе кивнул Улик.  
\- Зато ни один идиот не предположит, что они действительно устроили здесь базу, - усмехнулся Экзар. – Ну а если вдруг… тогда этот загадочный режим приведет сюда войска, устроит десантную операцию. Будет весело.  
\- И ты гордо пойдешь впереди строя с зажженным мечом? – восхитился Улик. – Во славу свободы и чего-то там?  
\- Возможно, - признал Экзар. – Но пока я их только слегка оберегаю. Не даю Явину сожрать их раньше, чем здесь обустроят капитальную базу. Так что не трогай моих повстанцев, тебе они тоже еще пригодятся.  
\- Не буду, - кивнул Улик. – В конце концов, если они нам наскучат, всегда можно будет сыграть в небольшую тактическую игру. Я буду пытаться их уничтожить, ты – защитить…  
\- Да, ученик, всё-таки мне тебя не хватало, - ностальгически улыбнулся Экзар. – Ладно, думаю, беседу о том, кто тут будет капитаном, а кто – старпомом, можно отложить до лучших времен.  
\- Тем более, явится еще Лорд Рагнос, - Улик поморщился, подавив желание провести пальцами по лбу. – Объясняй ему, что мы уже физически не можем друг друга прибить.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Экзар. – Если придет – запишем его боцманом. Кораблю нужен большой экипаж. Даже если этот корабль – немного гробница.


End file.
